Tomorrow I'll Be Gone
by reddawg82
Summary: Prompt: "Tomorrow I'll be gone"  Rating: R   Prompted by: hac92 in the writeskins community on LJ  ONE-SHOT


**Title: Tomorrow I'll Be Gone**  
><strong>Pairing: KatieNaomi**  
><strong>Prompt: "Tomorrow I'll be gone"<strong>  
><strong>Rating: R <strong>  
><strong>Prompted by: hac92 in the writeskins community on LJ (if you haven't checked it out yet... you should!)<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: No, I don't own Skins, unfortunately. This is purely fiction and not for profit of any kind. <strong>  
><strong>Note: Yes, I realize the title is the same as the prompt... I'm just really not good at titles, and it seemed to fit! :)<strong>

**xxxxx**

What the fuck was I thinking?

Not only have I fucked everything up between Emily and I, I've done Emily and her girlfriend a huge injustice as well.

It's not my fault, not entirely. I mean... I know it takes two to tango, and all that, but I was pissing gone, and I'm not completely sure what was going through that blond cow's mind when she started feeling me up from behind. At first the concoction of drugs and alcohol caused my fuzzy brain to not worry about who was touching me, rather, just let me feel and enjoy the attention. How the fuck was I to know it was Naomi Fucking Campbell who had her hands all on my tits and her mouth on my neck.

At first, I thought maybe she got confused and had mistaken me for Emily. We are twins, after all. But Naomi started to whisper my name into my ear, followed by the filthy events she wanted to come to pass. COME to pass... yeah, that's the right wording all right.

I ended up with her pushing me into the toilets of the house we were in, locking the door behind us. She was ripping off my clothes with an urgency that caused a pool to form between my legs. I knew at the time that it was wrong, I had no doubt about that, but her skilled hands, tongue, fingers, and body didn't give me a chance to push her away. Before I knew it her deliciously thin, yet long digits were inside my knickers, and pushing inside me. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I didn't think it was possible to feel that good, and of course it had to be my sister's girlfriend who was showing me a world that I didn't even know existed.

She covered my mouth with her own, muffling my screams as my orgasm overtook my entire body, feeling like an earthquake vibrating in waves. Naomi brought me down slowly to the cold Formica floor and curled around my body from behind. I had no intentions of returning the favour, and she was starting to fall asleep anyway.

I waited until she was completely asleep, her body relaxed and her breathing deep and even, before I extricated myself from her warm body. My clothes are put on in record time. I look down at her for a minute, a whirlwind of emotions coursing through my body. I know I've done wrong, but I can't get over the fact at just how hard the blond make me come. I'm so use to faking it, that it was surprisingly powerful when I didn't have to.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. If I know one thing about Naomi and her sleeping habits... it's that she can pretty much sleep through a train wreck, so she'll be out until tomorrow. For the briefest of moments I think I should stay with her, but I squash it quickly by remembering that my twin fucking sister is dating the blond snoozing happily on the floor. Naomi probably won't remember any of what happened, so it will be my cross to bare.

I hadn't moved so fast in quite a long time, my body shoving bodies right and left until I grabbed my sister's hand and started to pull her out of the house and her protests fell on deaf ears. "Naomi wants to stay... I spoke to her before I came to find you," I said to her, and Emily calmed down enough to follow my hasty retreat.

It was only a little lie that covered up a larger one, a fucking massively gigantic one, in fact.

Naomi is the one I hate, my twin sister's girlfriend, incredibly intelligent, a complete fashion disaster, and the last one to add to the list... my one time lover.

**xxxxx**

**Let me know what you think about this ONE-SHOT!**


End file.
